cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jericho
|- |'Government' || Constitutional monarchy |-| |'Emperor': || Rheebrosinc |- |'Council of Ministers of Jericho' || *'General Secretary': Zakarov *'Marshal of the Armed Services': Under direct authority of the Emperor *'Minister for Foreign Affairs': Tempus *'Minister for Industry and Trade': vacant *'Minister for Immigration': Jedi Rojas |- |'I Jerichoian Assembly' || *To be determined *To be determined *To be determined *To be determined *To be determined |- |'International Guard of Jericho' || *'Generals': To be determined, to be determined *'Alpha Lieutenant': To be determined *'Beta Lieutenant': To be determined *'Gamma Lieutenant': To be determined *'Delta Lieutenant': To be determined *'Epsilon Lieutenant': To be determined *'Zeta Lieutenant': To be determined *'Theta Lieutenant': To be determined *'Omega Lieutenant': To be determined |- |'Established' || 10 October 2008 |- |'Links' || * #CNJericho on Coldfront * Jericho Forums * Statistics |} Announcements *Premature Declaration of Existence *Declaration of Existence *Protectorate with GR *ODP with CoIN *Disbandment Preamble We join together to found this organization, Jericho, a party that is united in its belief in equality, freedom from all forms of exploitation and oppression, and the protection of all natural rights. We seek to establish a better organization with the intent of furthering what is right in the world, with this we establish the Alliance of Jericho. Article I The constitution established the Emperor of Jericho, a figurehead position in which is to act as head of state for Jericho and as the chief executive administrator for the civilian government. The Emperor is to serve for life until resignation or impeachment by the Jerichoian Assembly. In the event of resignation, the Emperor is to name a successor to the throne who will take administrative duties immediately upon the abdication of the Emperor. In the event of an impeachment, the Jerichoian Assembly is to select a successor to the throne who will assume the administration duties immediately upon the impeachment of the Emperor. Retired emperors are to assume the title Emperor Emeritus. The Emperor is to oversee sessions and votes of the Jerichoian Assembly, but to act as a non-voting observer. The Emperor is limited to legislative and rule-by-decree powers. Such veto abilities are given to the Emperor to be used one time per bill passed by either house of the Jerichoian Assembly. The Emperor may also issue decrees upon the conduct of the Council of Ministers and the organization of their ministries. In addition to the chief administration of the Council of Ministers, the Emperor is also given the responsibility of appointing the executives to the Council of Ministers and overseeing their operations. On the international stage, the Emperor is to act as the chief ambassador and representative of Jericho in international negotiations. The Emperor holds the ability to delegate his or her representation as well as his or her powers in the alliance. Article II The Council of Ministers is comprised of the appointed cabinet officials of the Emperor. The ministers appointed to this council are to administrate their assigned ministries and to operate them as they see fit. The ministers are also delegated the authority of appointing their own deputies and organizing their own command structure in their ministry. The Emperor is to designate five officials upon his ascension to the throne: • General Secretary, administrator to the Council of Ministers and deputy to the Emperor in his executive duties. The General Secretary is to oversee all delegations to the Council of Ministers and is to be the active regulator and observer to all ministries in Jericho. • Marshal of the Armed Forces, head executive for the Jerichoian armed services. Is to organize and administrate the military battalions and to carry out all executive orders as handed down from the Jerichoian Assembly or the Emperor. Has the power to appoint any person to any rank in the armed forces and can create and dissolve ranks and battalions in the military. • Minister for Foreign Affairs, chief diplomatic authority under the Emperor. Is to handle and administrate the embassies of Jericho abroad and the foreign embassies at Jericho. Holds the authority on negotiations for foreign treaties and may appoint diplomats to other alliances. The Foreign Affairs Minister's signature is required on all documents between Jericho and (an) other alliance(s). • Minister for Industry and Trade, responsible for organizing the economic fronts for Jericho. The Industry and Trade Minister will administrate the functions of the ministry in helping furthering the development and construction of the nations of Jericho. The Minister will additionally help coordinate aid and trade efforts between the nations of Jericho. In war time, the Ministry for Industry and Trade will be assumed under the authority of the armed forces for aid and reconstruction efforts. • Minister for Immigration, in charge of recruitment and immigration efforts to Jericho. Will be responsible for the admission of new members and their conduct on their way onto becoming members of Jericho. The Minister will make recruitment lists as well as organize drives and efforts to recruit new members. Also the Immigration Ministry will organize all media productions for Jericho. Article III The Jerichoian Assembly is to act as the legislature for Jericho and the ultimate authority on law in the alliance. Every member of the alliance is allowed to propose legislation to the Jerichoian Assembly. When such a bill is passed, it is the supreme law in Jericho, to be obeyed and followed by all Jerichoian agencies. All bills are to achieve a 50+1% majority and all amendments, declarations of war, and impeachment proceedings are to achieve a 67+1% majority. The Emperor may veto a bill in the Assembly, the Assembly may then chose to vote a second time on the bill. If the bill is to pass a second time, it will override the Emperor's veto. There are to be five members to the Jerichoian Assembly, there may only be an odd number of Assembly members at any time. In the event of the resignation of an Assembly member, the Emperor is to appoint a replacement to serve out the rest of the term in the Assembly. All five members of the Assembly are to be elected once a month. Polling is to begin forty-eight hours before the end of the month and nominations are to begin ninety-six hours before the end of the month and is the polling and nominations are to last forty-eight hours respectively. Every member is allowed to run for the Assembly, however members may not nominate themselves during the nomination period. Additionally, every member is guaranteed one vote for the Assembly candidates. The top 5 winning members will become the Jerichoian Assembly. In the event that there are five or less nominees to the Assembly, the nomination period will continue for twelve more hours at a time until at least six members are nominated for the Assembly. Category:AlliancesCategory:Jericho Treaties and International Relations Treaties and international relations of the Alliance of Jericho